<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Universe Through My Window by ChronusCapricius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918294">The Universe Through My Window</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronusCapricius/pseuds/ChronusCapricius'>ChronusCapricius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Story Collections [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Character Death, Fantasy, Hero/Villain Dynamic, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Time Travel, Tragedy, dark story, first story is dark, short story collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronusCapricius/pseuds/ChronusCapricius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For those night I couldn't sleep. | A Short Story Collection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Story Collections [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880956</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Killed The Hero of Your Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I killed the main character. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I killed him and now, I won't have to die for this asshole in order to make his character grow. I am no longer a tool to this fucking story. Hey, listen to me! It was him or me and I am </span>
  <b>tired </b>
  <span>of dying over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why do </span>
  <b>
    <em>I </em>
  </b>
  <span>have to die while </span>
  <b>
    <em>HE </em>
  </b>
  <span>gets to live?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHY!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stared at the blood in my hands then glanced at the stupid hero wanna be. I snickered. Hero, huh? And then, that sorry excuse of a villain will keep coming at him until his redemption arc. The corner of my lips twitched and slowly, a laugh escaped from my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know what to do now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am tired of being the fucking minor character with no name that it's only purpose is to die. No. Haha… hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I will </span>
  <b>
    <em>NOT </em>
  </b>
  <span>be that character anymore. No. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will be reborn as a new person. My smile faltered as I remembered how this piece of shit </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the main character. Therefore, he would resurrect as if he was Jesus Christ himself. I bit the nail of my thumb. I needed to keep it from happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With disgust, I dragged Arakan's body out of the wood shed behind the school and looked around to make sure there weren't any witnesses. It took great effort, but I managed to sneak Arakan's body to my house in the middle of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, I was glad to have moved closer to the school. Dragged Arakan's presumed dead body to my basement and tied him up to a chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head and face were almost unrecognizable after the many blows to the head with my metal bat. Just in case, I had also stabbed him forty seven times in the chest. "Come on, oh great </span>
  <em>
    <span>messiah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let's see if you truly are dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll come back in three days." I said with a smile and went upstairs. I took a cold long shower and got rid of the evidence. Tomorrow was a school day. Tomorrow, the moronic love interest was supposed to confess before the school is attacked by our </span>
  <em>
    <span>"vile and cruel antagonist"</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yeah right. That asshole is even afraid of his own shadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I made dinner, I heard a loud noise from the basement. I smirked, we have an overpowered asshole over here. I finished chopping the potato and went back down  to the basement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chair had fallen over and Arakan was having a hard time breathing. His swollen blue eyes stared at me with what I think was surprise. I pulled him back up again and noticed his wounds were slowly healing itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuji… wara?" His hoarse voice called out and I clicked my tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should have sliced your throat too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh.. y?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled. "Because, I'm tired of dying." I said as if I hadn't killed our hero of the story. Ignoring the painful groans coming from Arakan, I stared at his body. Only forty one stab wounds were visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scoffed. "Regenerative healing, really?" I circled him. "Are you immortal now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arakan coughed some blood. "I don't know," he paused to catch his breath. "What you mean." He panted. I stared at him before bursting out laughing. Oh that's right. He still doesn't know.</span>
</p><p><span>"</span><b>Suzumiya Arakan</b><span>,"</span> <span>I called his name and tilted his chin up with my index finger, I leaned closer into his miserable face. "</span><em><span>You </span></em><span>are a main character of a typical shounen story with the same fucking plotline and the same cliches." </span></p><p>
  <span>Arakan looked at me confused and betrayed. "Fujiwara." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Don't.</b>
  <span>" I stared down at him with disgust. I leaned away and hummed in thought as I thought of a way to dealing with the copy of jesus christ, but more idiotic. "Dinner is almost ready, if you are a good boy," I leaned closer to him again, putting one hand on one side of the back of the chair. I smirked. "I'll give you a reward~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave me no answer, instead, he had an ambiguous look on his eyes and his gaze gave me an idea of what exactly I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him. As I went back upstairs, I camly finished preparing dinner for two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, I am now in control of my own role and to the author who is writing this story, fuck you. I am not just Minor Character A, I am me.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>I am Fujiwara Botan, remember my name well peasants.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Last View At The Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b> I actually got inspired by my sims to make this story </b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>05.12.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today, I brought a stray cat home. Joshua got mad at me at first, but upon seeing how cute it was he let it pass. Now I have two cuties at home, my husband and my sweet feline child. We named him Noche, since he is as dark as the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day, we spend it just lazing around in our cozy home while Noche sleep in Joshua’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>05.15.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joshua decided to clean the attic all of a sudden today. It’s been a while since we last went up there. Needless to say, he almost gave me a heart attack since he almost fell trying to dust. I swear this man will be the end of me. I told him we weren’t as young as we used to be, but he just laughed and said: “We’re never too old, Kenny! Nor too late~” He cooed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway. I love Joshua so much, I can never be too mad at him. We ended up cleaning the attic and set up like a mini cinema in there. It was actually pretty nice, we even took Noche with us.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>05.18.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I love my husband so much. I really do. Nothing special happened today, but does anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to happen to love my lifelong partner? I’m very lucky to have him in my life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>05.21.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Our anniversary is getting close! I think we’re too old for big surprises, but a small gift doesn’t hurt. I already bought his gift. It’s his favorite pair of shoes, the old ones were sadly injured by our mischievous Noche. We’ve been married for so long, but I’m still nervous if he’d like my gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calm down Kenny, I’m sure he will. You can do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>05.24.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s our anniversary! It was so much fun and everyday, I feel luckier to have been married to this wonderful person. For breakfast, we went to the café we love to go every morning. Then, we took a walk down the park where I confessed my feelings to him. In the afternoon, we went to our first date spot and had a picnic with Noche. We spent a lot of time reminiscing of our young days. At finally, at night I took him to the fanciest restaurant in town which also happened to be the same place I proposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We exchanged our gifts there and I smiled when I opened mine. It was the first book from my favorite childhood author and as for my gift, he really enjoyed it. “This time, I’ll hide them from Noche.” He said. I laughed and gaze into those warm chocolate eyes. God. I really do love him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>05.27.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had a horrible nightmare today. I dreamt that I was at shore and watched Joshua staring back at me with a sad smile as he drifted away in a small boat. I wanted to run up to him, but I couldn’t move. It was horrible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joshua consoled me with small pecks on my face and spooning. I know living forever is not an option, but I at least wish to leave first rather than see him go. I don’t know what I would do if he leaves first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>05.30.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Found Noche and Joshua sleeping together. It was a cute sight to see, so of course I took a picture of it. And now, it’s my wallpaper. Good thing Andre taught me how to use a smartphone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>06.03.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was raining today and I didn’t felt like  doing anything that day. Joshua made us some tea  and watched Noche try to catch the rain droplets in the window. In all honesty, I prefer winter rains rather than summer ones. After it stops raining, it’s too hot! I rather be curled up under my bed sheets during winter than sweating like crazy in sumer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>06.06.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andre introduced us to his school friend. Well, “friend”. I can see the look in Andre’s eyes that he feels more than platonic feelings for her. They hung out with us in our small bakery shop and when they were gone, we gossiped about them with Andre’s mother. Apparently, we weren’t the only ones to notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, young love. I remember the times were I would find any excuse just to help Joshua out at his family bakery and spend time with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>06.09.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well I’ll be damned, I really do love my husband. There’s nothing in this world that can describe all of my feelings for him. Well, there probably is. But, it still wouldn’t be enough. Telling the whole world, no, the whole galaxy how much I love Joshua will not be enough to show him my sincere feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know, I do believe in soulmates and I know, even now, that Joshua is mine and I am his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>06.12.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today, Joshua got sick. I panicked because I remember my nightmare. But, the doctor said it was just hay fever and prescribed him medication. We closed our bakery for today and I nursed my husband all day. It reminded me of how I would often take care of Joshua whenever he got sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In sickness and in health. I will always be by his side, no matter what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We had to ask Andre to look after Noche until Joshua got better, I wonder how Noche is doing? He’s in an unfamiliar place right now. I hope he doesn’t cause trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>06.15.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had that dream again, but today, it didn’t help that Joshua started to feel pain on his chest. I’m started to get worried and worried. Is there someway to keep someone alive forever? Andre said that “Google” had all the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Google, what to do in order to live a long life?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>06.18.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Love me tender, love me sweet. Never let me go. You have my life complete. And I love you so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>06.21.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joshua and I decided to watch our wedding video today. I forgot how much I cried that day, geez. I’m getting old, but it was only yesterday when Marlene was just a teen and now, she is a single mother raising Andre. Time sure flies fast, huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of old memories, I found my old writing box. It was filled with old poems and letters of love I had written to Joshua. As I read through them, I can see that literature wasn’t my best subject. But, Joshua claims that they are good poems and letters, but I don’t believe him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean, I showed the same letter to Andre and he told me my writing sucked. I mean, I misspelled beautiful as boutiful and I was fifteen when I wrote this! I’m so ashamed, but my husband proudly staple them on the board on our bakery and now everyone can read my embarrassing writing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love my husband, but sometimes I wonder what goes through his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>06.24.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joshua was diagnosed with cancer today. He’s been feeling sick these days, so I took him to the hospital. The doctor said that since he’s lived a healthy lifestyle, with treatment he’ll get better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, I hope so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>06.27.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andre told us he confessed to his friend, but was rejected. They are still friends though and Andre is fine with that. “I didn’t expect her to like me back, I just wanted her to know.” He said. What a good kid, one day he’ll find his soulmate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not every childhood sweethearts end up together after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>06.30.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today is my mother’s death anniversary. We went to visit her resting place today. As usual, I “caught up” with her and changed her flowers. I’m very glad that my mother accepted me and not push me away like father did. I miss her sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wonder how mom is doing up there? I hope she’s watching over us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>07.02.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, I have a feeling that something will come to an end. That scares me. I hope I’m wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>07.05.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today, we slowed dance to Elvis Presley “Can’t Help Fall In Love With You”. Noche wanted to join in too, so he jumped to my leg and I laughed. We had to slow dance with Noche between us and as much as it was fun, I hoped it was just us two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh well, we did spoil Noche too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>07.08.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t think we have much time left, so we made a wish list and tried to make as many wishes as we could. Am I being too hasty? I just… don’t want to lose him, but if it has to be that way, I want him to be happy until the very end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>07.11.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We’re halfway done through our wishlist! Joshua seems happier these days and I’m glad he is. Honestly, this is so much! We’re basically doing a lot of stuff back in our day we couldn’t do so openly. Andre and Marlene have been helping us with the list too. I really appreciate their help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We can do this. Let’s finish this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>07.14.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today, Joshua and I decided for the first time to be in the presence of a sunrise and a sunset. It’s beautiful. As we bask into the orange sky in complete silence, I say it one last time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Joshua.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Kenny.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>07.17.2018</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied. And illuminate the no’s on their vacancy signs. If there’s no one beside you when your soul embarks. Then I’ll follow you into the dark.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meet Me At Twilight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Do you believe in past lives?" The dark haired boy asked, his equally dark eyes glanced at the albino with eyes as clear as the blue sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know, what do you mean by that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, like maybe in the past you were a king or something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The albino hummed in thought as he hugged his knees and stared down at the grass. "I think that's impossible."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark haired boy laughed. "Then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do you believe in soulmates?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's just bullshit." Seiya said, glancing at his best friend with annoyance. Rose glared at him before slapping the back of Seiya's head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't need you negativity, boy!" She shouted while Seiya hissed in pain as he rubbed the back of his head. "Besides, it's true! I heard our math teacher experienced it with the art teacher of our rival school." Rose sighed dreamily. "Talk about a romeo and juliet romance."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, didn't they died at the end?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose's left eye twitch as she refrain from choking her best friend. "Why you-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's up, guys!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Kenny!</b>
  <span>" Rose and Seiya exclaimed in unison. "You sure are lucky for finding your soulmate the first day of school." Rose said as she knitted her eyebrows and glanced at the window dramatically. Kenny laughed as he took a seat next to Seiya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it's just a matter of time, right Seiya?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, give it up Rose," Seiya grabbed his frappe. "You'll die a virgin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose laughed. "I'm gonna kill you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, now," Kenny tried to stop his friends from beating the shit out of each other. "You still don't believe in soulmates, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya took a sip of his frappe before setting it back on the wooden table. "Of course! It hasn't been scientifically proven either."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're no fun!" Rose pouted, again. She took a bite of her blueberry cheesecake. "You're gonna eat your words when you meet your soulmate." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah right.” Seiya snickered. Kenny sighed and decided to change the topic to avoid a war breaking into the small café his soulmate’s family was running. When the sky had turned a bright and calming orange, that was when Seiya needed to leave. His clear blue eyes showing a melancholy glint that only his friends could see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose and Kenny glanced at each other. “Seiya, do you want to walk home with us?” Rose asked, knitting her eyebrows with worry. Seiya smiled back at his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I can manage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Kenny asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, besides, Haru asked me to pick something up for him.” Seiya stood up and grinned at his friends. “See you tomorrow at school.” without waiting for a reply, Seiya hurried out the café. Seiya walked to the nearest bus stop as he put on his headphones. There was no music playing, but that way people won’t try to spark a conversation with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya put his hands together and sighed. It’s not like Seiya never believed in soulmates, as a kid he would always imagine what type of person they would be. It also didn’t help that books, movies and even comics would set high expectations for him. Hell, even his own mother would tell him how wonderful it was when she met his father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, he waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya waited and waited, but it’s been nineteen years. The “wonderful and pink” world of soulmates that he’s grow up to known started to become hopeless and grey. Maybe it was just him, Seiya thought as he tried to understand why his heart was broken before he even fell in love. Maybe it just wasn’t the right time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, once he tried to look for answers, he found one that he had tried to avoid to hear. You can look it up if you like, but the chances of finding your soulmate were very low. They could be in another country, maybe another city! Perhaps, and hopefully not, they were already dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya wasn’t the only one who felt devastated once he learned the truth. Tons of people in forums have said that ever since they were little, their parents or media would set high expectations for them. It wasn’t a pretty feeling. The more Seiya read, the more disappointed he became. You can meet your soulmate when you are too old or you can die without ever meeting them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Seiya realized he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>in love. Not with someone, but with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea </span>
  </em>
  <span>of someone loving him “perfectly”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soulmate, huh?” Seiya caressed his left palm with his thumb. “Maybe I never had one to begin with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soft playing of a piano drowned the empty and almost dark room. Only a few dim lamps were on, but the pianist didn’t need light to play. Not for this song. Even with eyes closed, he could still play it. And yet, recently he has been hitting the wrong notes and making rookie mistakes that he shouldn’t be doing at this point. The pianist stopped midway with a frown and sighed as he put a hand on his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bright lights of the study flickered and the pianist groaned. “You still haven’t gone home, Uriel?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel sighed and glanced over his shoulder at his redheaded friend. “Shouldn’t you be home by now, Haru?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was about to leave but I heard you play.” Haru said with a smile. Uriel rolled his eyes and stood up. He turned off the lamps and walked over to his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Uriel said. He turned off the lights and walked out of the studio. “Huh, it’s already this late?” Uriel mumbled as he looked up at the dark sky. They walked over to the parking lot as they talked. Haru offered to give Uriel a ride home, but the latter declined. “I want to be alone right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, but if anything happens, give me a call.” Haru said, looking at his friend with worry.  Uriel nodded and waved goodbye, he checked the time on his wristwatch. If he ran, he could catch the last bus. Uriel sighed in relief once he got to the bus station and few people were there. He noticed a couple whispering close to each other and glanced away. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>They must be soulmates</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ he thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel glanced at the birthmark on his right hand, a small star like shape underneath his pinky.  He rubbed it with his thumb, feeling angry and sad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Young master, your fated one will have that same mark on the opposite side.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Uriel shook his head, he was remembering stuff that he shouldn’t. Yet, as the bus came, clear blue eyes like the sky came to mind. “Soulmates, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to meet mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>First Symphony: The Meeting and The Goodbye</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya watched for the first time in all of his life how the sky changed from a bright orange to a cool purple and pink. He blinked, processing what had happened. Nature was weird and beautiful, he never stared too much at thes sky to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>it changes. He had stayed too long after school finishing up an essay, but he was free at last. “I don’t feel like going out.” Seiya sighed as he started to walk towards his bus stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time, Uriel had finished his piano classes. Though he didn’t have to come since he was very talented, or so his teacher said. He wanted to stay a little longer, but for some reason he felt like today was one of those days to just stay in bed doing nothing. Glancing up at the purple with pink sky, Uriel felt like he was done for. “Whatever, I’m tired.” He mumbled as he, too, started to walk to the bus stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Seiya arrived, someone else was already there. He didn’t pay a lot of attention to the guy, so Seiya sat down a few meters away as he put on his headphones. No music, as always. You might think, what’s the point of putting them on then? Well, aside from that being Seiya’s business, you can never guess the interesting </span>
  <em>
    <span>tea </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s heard about other’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya glanced at his phone, was he too early? He glanced at the stranger, feeling curious about him. He was taller than Seiya with dark messy hair, he had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Seiya glanced back at his phone before his eyes were drawn to the stranger once again. It was weird, he wasn’t the type of person to stare too much at others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger was wearing a black coat and for some reason, Seiya found him cute. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait what? What is wrong with you Seiya?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought and tried to play some games to distract himself. The bus came and Seiya stood up, he was about to board it when he glanced back. The stranger was still sleeping and Seiya felt this strange urge to wake him up. But, he was a stranger, right? It was his own fault if he had missed the bus… right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to get in or not?” The driver asked annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya pursued his lips in a thin line. “W-Wait here, please!” Seiya said before walking back to the sleeping stranger and shaking him up. “Hey, the bus is here.” Seiya said, hoping the stranger woke up. The stranger stir up a bit, groaning as he slowly opened his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A faint melody of a piano started playing as Seiya widened his eyes and stared into a pair of dark chocolate eyes. The melody was soft and at first you would think it’s a romantic melody, but Seiya could hear a melancholic tone to it. Like the composer was going through a bittersweet love. Needless to say, the stranger’s eyes had also widened and his whole body tensed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m leaving! Youngsters these days.” The driver cursed as he closed the doors and drove away. Seiya couldn’t believe that he would, in fact, eat his own words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Uriel saw once he opened his eyes was a familiar pair of clear blue eyes staring right into his own. The second, the faint melody of a piano playing. That bittersweet melody he felt so familiar with too. In a blink of an eye, the bus behind the stranger was gone and Uriel mentally cursed himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The not-so-stranger leaned away, with his cheeks tainted a cute pink and Uriel was, once again, reminded that he really was attracted to this idiot called Seiya. “U-Um… I know we just met, but it appears that we are soulmates.” Seiya laughed nervously. Uriel tried to not let his heart control his actions and instead, he just stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It appears so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… Seiya, Nakamura Seiya.” Seiya offered his left hand to his soulmate and Uriel noticed the same birthmark on his hand and took a deep breath. Hesitantly, he shook hands with his soulmate. Seeing the nervous expression morphe into a bright one almost killed Uriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uriel. McAllister.” Uriel said, sounding rigid. Seiya, feeling the long forgotten nervousness and excitement of meeting his soulmate, he couldn’t stop smiling awkwardly cute. Cute in Uriel’s eyes of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may be your soulmate, but please, stay away from me.” Uriel said. Seiya heard the sound of a window breaking, but it turned out it was his own damn heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh.” Seiya felt tears threatened to fall down his pretty blue eyes and Uriel just felt like punching himself on the face. He didn’t want to do this, if Uriel was being honest. But… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel reached a hand to pat Seiya’s head, but quickly pulled his hand away. No, they needed to be apart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Otherwise, I’ll just lose him again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Uriel thought. “I’m sorry and… goodbye.” He said and started to walk far away from there. Maybe he’ll call a taxi to take him home. Meanwhile, Seiya watched as his tears fell to the ground and wondered if this was some sort of twisted karma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiping away his tears and sobbing, he called Haru.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Second Symphony: Little Talk I</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am a clown." Seiya said as he rested his head on his desk. Kenny patted his friend on the back while Rose sighed and stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, you are the whole circus.” Rose said. Kenny smacked her in the arm while Rose tried her best not to laugh. “Anyway, it still sucks that your soulmate doesn’t want to be with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he has his reasons, like maybe his parents are homophobic and wouldn’t approve of you two.” Kenny said, trying to lift his friend’s spirits and failing miserably. Seiya let out a long sigh and stared out the window. The sky was painted a bright orange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are, Seiya.” Haru said, walking inside his housemate’s classroom with a hand on his hip. “You’re still blue, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haru, do something! It’s no fun teasing Seiya if he’s really depressed.” Rose whined before receiving a kick on the leg by Kenny, who was smiling at her but his closed eyes were not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru walked over to Seiya and put a hand on his back. “If I told you that I know your soulmate, would you cheer up?” Haru asked with a smirk. Seiya perked up at that and sat up to look with hopeful eyes at his housemate. Haru chuckled and glanced at his wristwatch. “If we get there in time, you might be able to hear something real amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya tilted his head as he raised an eyebrow. “Hear?” Haru’s smirk morphed into a wide grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, hurry or you’ll miss it.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya has never run so fast in his entire life like he is at the moment. Rose and Kenny were following behind while Haru, who was in the track club in high school, was ahead of Seiya. They could have arrived a lot faster had Haru not drunkenly crash into the neighbor’s tree last night. Hopefully Haru was okay, but his car was a mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With short breaths, they arrived at the auditorium. Haru and Seiya glanced at each other before Haru nodded at him. They walked inside and Haru pushed the trio to where Uriel was. Luckily for them, he hasn’t come out to play yet. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew that meeting his soulmate would ease his mind to play better</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Haru thought as he remembered  last week, after learning Uriel and Seiya were soulmates, said pianist started to play even better than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Soulmates are scary.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Haru thought. They sat down and waited for the pianist to come out. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should have taken Seiya backstage.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Haru thought, crossing his arms as the group waited. However, it didn’t take long before Uriel walked to the stage. Seiya felt his breath hitched as he saw his soulmate wearing a suit. People looked more attractive in suits and Seiya felt his cheeks warm as he glanced at his hands, embarrassed by his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya glanced back at the stage, watching Uriel had sat down on the piano. For a split second, Seiya thought their eyes had met, but in the blink of an eye Uriel had his hands hovering above the piano tiles and as soon as he started to hit the keys, Seiya couldn’t take his eyes off him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, Uri!” Haru called out after his presentation, Uriel was staring right at Seiya before glancing at Haru annoyed. Uriel walked towards them and Seiya felt panic as he started to glance around at everything other than Uriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who told you to come?” Uriel asked Haru. Haru only shrugged and looked at his friend mischievously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God told me to.” Haru said with a grin. Uriel rolled his eyes. He glanced back at Seiya, their eyes meeting and forgetting the people around them as they gaze into each other's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Same wavy white hair, clear sky blue eyes and the cute mole under his left eye. Shit, Uriel has fallen in love once again. "Did you watch my performance?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah, you were great out there." Seiya said, smiling shyly. Uriel couldn't help but smile. Yeah, he really feels at ease when Seiya is around. The moment he saw him amongst the crowd, Uriel knew he could play his best performance yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're still here." Haru said, wrapping an arm around Seiya's shoulder while smirking. Uriel glared at his friend and Kenny was surprised but relieved. Rose, however, could see that Uriel loved Seiya but couldn't understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>Uriel refused to be together with Seiya. "Let's grab something to eat, I'm hungry as fuck."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel sighed. "First, let go of Seiya."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nearest fast food restaurant was ten minutes away on foot. Haru, giving the soulmates space, walked ahead of them with his arms wrapped around Rose and Kenny’s shoulders as they talked. Seiya glanced at Uriel, who in turn was staring at him. Seiya blushed as he tensed up a bit and glanced away shyly. Seiya mentally slapped himself. He was all bark and no bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still like gardening?” Uriel asked, his dark eyes narrowing. Seiya looked up at Uriel with bright eyes and a smile formed on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! I love gardening.” Seiya said before he started to ramble on about things Uriel didn’t really get, but was glad to see his shooting star shine so bright when it comes to his favorite hobby. Until, Seiya stop midway and glanced at Uriel surprised. “What do you mean by ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span>’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Seiya would noticed. Seiya wasn’t stupid. Uriel gave him a sad smile and the painful look on Uriel’s eyes showed Seiya there was something he didn’t know. Something that, Seiya felt, Uriel shouldn’t be carrying it alone. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop doing that, I hate it when you do that</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Seiya thought. He blinked before shaking his head and told Uriel that if he didn’t want to talk about it, it was fine. Yet, Seiya wondered why he had thought that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like… he’s met Uriel before. But, that was impossible, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t impossible.” Uriel said as if he had read Seiya’s mind. He leaned down to Seiya’s left ear. “You and I… have meet before.” Uriel whispered. Seiya felt a shudder down his spine and leaned away as he put a hand on his ear. A cute red blush painted across Seiya’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel chuckled as he gazed softly into those eyes that he loved the most. His small smile dying down as he put a thumb over his birthmark. “Seiya, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do you believe in past lives?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Third Symphony: The Dreams and The Laments</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uriel!” His mother called, breaking the concentration of the young dark haired boy. He blinked, closing the book he was reading and walking down the stairs to meet with his mother. The brunette woman smiled kindly at him as she beckoned him to get closer. Confused, Uriel walked over to her mother’s side. “Uriel, do you remember Miss Luna?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel nodded. She was one of his mother’s maids and Uriel liked her. Miss Luna would sneak him chocolate snacks when Uriel’s father wasn’t looking and anyone who would go through that length for him deserved an approval of Uriel. Uriel’s mother widened and put a hand on her son’s back as they started to walk towards the tea room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Uriel’s mom opened the door, Miss Luna was sitting on the sofa with a soft smile as she tried to reassure someone. A small child, probably the same age as Uriel. He had the same wavy white hair Miss Luna possessed and was hugging Luna’s waist so tight as he looked up at her with teary blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, they’re here already.” Luna said and stood up with her child. Though, the child had quickly hidden behind his mom. Luna sighed. “I’m so sorry my lady.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel’s mom laughed. “That’s okay.” She turned over to her own son, who was staring curiously at the child. She smiled and kneeled down to Uriel’s level. “Uriel, I want you to meet a new friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friend?” Uriel asked, glancing at his mother curious. She nodded and glanced at the shy boy hiding (but peeking) behind Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, his name is Seiya.” Uriel’s mom said. “Seiya, why don’t you come out? Uriel is not going to bite, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel pouted. “Mother, I’m not a dog! Why would I bite?” However, his mother only laughed. Seiya, shyly looked up at his mother, who was reassuringly smiling at him and encourage him to come out and talk to the young master. Seiya held tightly onto his mother’s hand as he came out of hiding and stared at Uriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hello, y-young master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel had an idea as to why his mother might have called him and huffed as he glanced annoyed at his mother. His mother smirked once she noticed her son has found out. “Uriel is fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya shifted uncomfortably as he nodded. “Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like books?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… I don’t know how to read.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, then do you like plants?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya tilted his head. “Like, the grass?” Uriel smiled at Seiya and walked closer to him. Seiya tensed up and hugged his mother’s arm. Uriel offered Seiya a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking more like flowers, would you like to see?” Uriel asked. Seiya looked at Uriel in curiosity before grabbing Uriel’s hand and letting himself be guided to the manor’s backyard. “Good thing you’ve come around the time were they bloom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they got out, Seiya’s eyes widened once he saw the colorful garden. Red, purple, blue, yellow, pink and even orange. There was not a color that wasn’t present and Seiya let out a gasp that made Uriel chuckled at Seiya’s wonder. The garden was wide, full to the brim of flowers and different plants. “It’s beautiful!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you haven’t seen the best part yet.” Uriel said as he, still holding Seiya’s hand, took him him through the flower paradise into a bush wall. Uriel glanced back at Seiya and with a smile, he put a finger on his lips. Before Seiya could ask what he meant, Uriel pushed through the wall, dragging Seiya with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Seiya jolted in annoyance. Uriel let go of his hands to dust himself of the leaves stuck in his clothes and hair. Seiya pouted as he started to do the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we’re close.” Uriel motioned Seiya to follow him until they arrived at a small hill with a large tree on it. Giving the perfect cover for when the sun was too hot. Seiya stared at the tree with wonder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a nice place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you so.” Uriel said, sitting down. Seiya laughed and sat next to Uriel. None of the boys spoke, they just basked in to the fresh wind embracing them and the clear blue sky with thick fluffy white clouds passing by. It was a nice view to see, if only there was some way to make it last forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rose snapped a photo of the purple-pink sky with her phone before uploading it to her Instagram. “Man, I’m so full.” She sighed, satisfied after eating two hamburgers, two set of fries, a soda and a Sundae.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t eat so recklessly, Rose!” Kenny sighed as he started to nag Rose about the importance of balanced meals while Rose sighed and told Kenny he wasn’t her dad. Haru started to feel sleepy after eating and was dragging himself to the bus stop to “rest his eyes” for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya, who was still finishing his own Sundae, glanced at Uriel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you believe in past lives?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> that question kept repeating inside Seiya’s head. He swore he felt a Deja Vú when he heard that. “Uriel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you human?” Seiya said, finishing his Sundae. Uriel glanced at Seiya with an eyebrow raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean, I can bleed and everything.” Uriel said. “Want me to show you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No!” Seiya sighed as he threw away his trash in the nearest trash bin. “It’s just… you said we met in a past life, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lives</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve met more than once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh.” Seiya said, glancing at his feet. “Then, how come I don’t remember them?” He asked, glancing up at Uriel. Uriel opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. He glanced away with a pained expression and Seiya felt the urge to hug him and say that everything is fine now, but he restrained himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel sighed. “It’s best if you don’t remember, but from now on, we should be apart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya frowned. “But why!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel stared at Seiya before cupping his right side of the face with his hand, startling the albino and making him blush at the sudden contact. Uriel narrowed his eyes as he caressed his cheek with his thumb. “It’s for your own safety.” He whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya felt his heart leap out of his chest and with a painful look, he  grabbed Uriel’s wrist. Leaning onto his touch as much as he could before Uriel put up his walls any further. “That’s unfair, you do realize that what you’re asking me is selfish, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel smiled. “I know.” The bus came, Rose and Kenny dragged Haru in. Seiya glanced at Uriel before breaking away from his touch and walk towards the bus. The same driver from last time. Seiya stopped midway, turned around and walked back towards Uriel. “Seiya-” Uriel was cut off by a a pair of familiar lips connecting with his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a short kiss, but Seiya’s red face and teary eyes made Uriel widened his eyes and stir his heart. Seiya quickly skipped back to the bus and got in this time. Uriel watched as the bus left without him. When it was no longer on his sight, Uriel touch his lips and frowned as he felt frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really wanted to be by Seiya’s side. He wanted to shower him in kisses, spoil him and spend the rest of eternity by his side. No matter how many times he’s been reincarnated, no matter how many times he’s met Seiya over and over again. His heart will always belong to Seiya and no one else. Uriel kneeled down as he held his head. “Shit.” Uriel let out a long sigh. “I want to embrace him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel was turning eighteen soon. His mother is still insisting on finding a fiancé for him. But, if Uriel was being honest, he didn’t want one. Uriel glanced at the birthmark on his right hand and smiled fondly at it. He didn’t need a fiancé when he already has a soulmate. Uriel walked out of his room and headed for the stables.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to eat so you get stronger, Vanilla!” A certain albino sighed. His only answer was a neigh from the horse. Uriel chuckled and silently walked towards Seiya before wrapping his arms around his soulmate’s waist and scaring him. “Y-Young master!” Seiya blurted out as he glanced up to meet Uriel’s warm dark chocolate eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to keep calling me Uriel.” Uriel said, pinching playfully and with a fond smile Seiya’s nose. Seiya whined and pouted as he closed his eyes. Uriel let go of him, letting Seiya turn around to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can't do that! You’re… gonna get married soon.” Seiya said, glancing away with a sad look on his face. Uriel pursued his lips in a thin line before ruffling Seiya's hair as he complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiot, I don't even have a fiancé yet so don't go ahead and start marrying me.” Uriel said annoyed as he wrapped an arm around Seiya’s shoulders. Seiya smiled and laughed sheepishly. Uriel smiled back. “Besides, you are my fated one.” Uriel whispered as he grabbed Seiya’s left hand and caressed the birthmark under Seiya's pinky. Remembering how his old nanny read his palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seiya blushed, but smiled tenderly. “But, what will your parents say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel sighed. “I don’t care what they say, if I have to run away with you then I will.” He said, nuzzling his face on Seiya’s white locks. Seiya felt conflicted about that statement. For one side, he felt happy knowing that Uriel loved him so much to the point of throwing away his noble title just to be with him. But, on the other hand, Uriel is a very important noble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel has more benefits staying as a noble. If he stays with Seiya… well, he was nothing but a commoner. What could Seiya possible offer Uriel? Nothing. Seiya knows that. He knows that, but.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uriel, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel chuckled and leaned down to kiss his lover. “I love you too, Seiya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What Uriel feared the most was waking up one day and discover that Seiya was no longer there. No longer there to read books, play in the garden or give him a warm smile every time he got back from school during his vacations. Without his kisses, his hugs, his sweet voice calling his name Uriel is nothing. If he had to choose between his title and to be with the love of his life, it’s pretty obvious which one he’ll choose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was for the risk he knew it entailed on choosing true love that he’s been saving money out of his own accord so he and Seiya buy a land and live the rest of their lives as commoners. Loving each other unconditionally. If only…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only he had told him to stay that stormy night. Then, he probably wouldn’t have been killed. Then, Seiya would have been alive to hear all of this. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Then</em>
  </b>
  <span>, disregarding any logic, Uriel would have escaped with Seiya and live a peaceful and domestic life somewhere else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, here he is. Watching as his so called bride walks to where he is waiting with a bright smile and pink cheeks. A cute sight to see for the audience, but not for Uriel. He just wants to cry and run away. A world without Seiya in it is nothing, he rather be alone than to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretend</span>
  </em>
  <span> to love. Which is why, when he woke up one day after being stabbed by his own “wife” as a kid. He was happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears of joy flowed down his face as this time. In this life. He was born a commoner. But his joy was cut short for a moment once he learned that it was in that life, that Seiya had become the noble one. Always the opposite, always chasing after each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fourth Symphony: Little Talks II</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a dream where I die.” Seiya said, standing right outside of Uriel’s house in the middle of the night. How in the world did Seiya found his address? Uriel guessed it was Haru’s fault. “No, it wasn’t only one dream… it was several dreams.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel stared at Seiya. “They weren’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Seiya sighed, before glancing up at Uriel with a smile and teary eyes. “I know.” he croaked. Uriel felt a horrible twist on his stomach. “It’s scary and I understand know why you are so afraid, but even then I want to be with you damn it! I want to be by your side, I want to hug you, kiss you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seiya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to cook with you, laugh with you, cry with you. I want to do everything with you and if I have to die, over and over again. I don’t care, because at least being with you is worth it. I’m satisfied enough just by being by your side and I can’t really stand it if you’re distant!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seiya-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Uriel,” Seiya sobbed as tears were already streaming down his face. “I always will, no matter what.” Despite the tears, Seiya offered Uriel a soft smile. That was the last straw. Ah, fuck it. Uriel pulled Seiya into a tight embrace. Not letting go of him. Not again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Uriel let out a shaky breath as his eyesight became blurry. “I love you too, Seiya and for the rest of eternity too.” Seiya felt more tears coming out as he returned the tight hug. He wasn’t letting go of either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not now and not never.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Fifth Symphony: The Past and The Present</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you believe in past lives?” The dark haired boy asked, his equally dark eyes glanced at the albino with eyes as clear as the blue sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know, what do you mean by that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, like maybe in the past you were a king or something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The albino hummed in thought as he hugged his knees and stared down at the grass. "I think that's impossible."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark haired boy laughed. "Then, do you believe in soulmates</span>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure but,” the albino glanced at his friend with a wide grin and a pink blush adorning his cheeks. “I want to be Uriel’s soulmate!” Uriel widened his eyes before smiling tenderly and ruffling the albino’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with that? I’m a commoner, Seiya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Seiya said, standing up and hugging his friend with a laugh. “I want to be by your side forever!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, that was the fastest slow burn I’ve seen in my entire life.” Rose said, glancing at Seiya and Uriel be the diabetic and clingy lovey-dovey couple to walk on the entire planet earth. Kenny laughed and intertwined his fingers with Joshua, his soulmate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, good to know we aren’t the only ones.” Kenny said while Joshua hide tried to hide his blush with his red scarf as he glanced away in embarrassment. Rose sighed as she was now surrounded in couples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru laughed as he put an arm on Rose’s shoulder. “Give them a break, after all they’ve been chasing after each other for a long time.” He said, a mysterious glint on his eyes. Rose stared at him before widened her eyes and gasping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haru, are you-” Rose was cut off when Haru put a finger on his lips and closed one eye. Rose blinks three times before blushing embarrassed. “Get off of me you stinky old man!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Who are you calling old man!?” Haru exclaimed, putting a hand on his chest as he feigned hurt. As Rose and Haru start bickering, Seiya and Uriel watched their group of friends before glancing at each other and laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uriel~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel smiled as he softly gaze into those clear blue eyes he loved so much. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. If It Was Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emily opened the door to Zedd’s room, hugging her teddy bear on her left side, she walked inside and glanced around in curiosity. The room didn’t have any color, but Emily knew that the adults hated color. Only a few liked to have pretty colors, though some were dangerous for her to be around with according to Zedd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing that stood out from the plain room was a single shining silver mask on the nightstand table next to the bed. Emily stared at it and before she could grab it, hurried and heavy steps came into the room and a pair of larger and strong arms picked her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her violet gaze meeting sky blue ones. "I told you not to come in unless I'm in the room." Emily blinked and silently pointed to the mask. Zedd followed her finger and his expression shifted. Emily hasn't seen this man bear such a pained look on his face before. "That… belonged to someone I knew." He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zedd sighed and sat on his bed, putting Emily next to him. The little girl grabbed the mask and stared at it before looking back at Zedd. He chuckled and patted her head. "You're curious, huh?" He carefully took the mask from Emily and stared at it as he caressed it with his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"His name was Ariel." Zedd sighed, glancing at Emily. She only tilted her head. Zedd smiled. "He was… someone dear to me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>9th of December. Zedd still remembers it clearly. Something in the air felt heavy despite being his day off. It happened during the night, he was staring at his phone. Somehow, he expected to receive a call  telling him some bad news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, he was still hopeful. Maybe it was headquarters telling him that he should come back because some villain is attacking or something. Perhaps, it was actually good news! What if he was going to be given a paid vacation? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phone call he received was far worse. In the beginning, there was heavy breathing and before Zedd could hang up, the person spoke. "Zedd… sorry…" it was Ariel. Zedd didn't answer back, by the time he blinked, he was running out of his apartment in the cold, demanding Ariel to tell him where he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too late by the time he had arrived. A big red spot underneath a telephone booth made its way into an alley and there Ariel was. Barely breathing, on the edge of death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zedd ran up to him and held him in his arms with wide eyes. Ariel had been holding on and wanted to laugh upon seeing his archnemesis ugly crying face. But his strength was slipping away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If it was you I met… I would have… not given up." Ariel huffed as his eyes closed and leaned on Zedd's shoulder. His body was too cold now and Zedd couldn't bear it. Without caring who saw him as they passed by, he hugged the body closer (a desperate last attempt to keep it warm) before screaming at the top of his lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only he hadn't gotten so attached. How long have they been chasing each other? He would always let Zedd close enough to almost touch, but would always end up slipping away from his grasp in a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was frustrating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Catch me if you can, Mr. Hero~" He purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As time went on, it became apparent that neither of them wanted to stop chasing each other. They didn't want to stop this strange bond that went beyond just enemies. Which is why people started to get suspicious. Zedd's "co-workers" would always ask him: "When are you going to catch him?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Soon." He would reply. It didn't matter the amount of annoyed glares Zedd would receive. He didn't want this to end </span>
  <em>
    <span>and that was wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their game had to end at some point. One would be locked away, so as to not harm innocent citizens and the other will move on, protecting the city like he always has done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's a danger to society!" Zedd's bosses would yell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, but he is my arch nemesi-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't need one," they glared coldly at Zedd, making him feel ashamed. "The city needs </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not </span>
  <b>him</b>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you don't catch him, we will deal with him for you." End of conversation. Still, Zedd continued the same routine. Foolishly believing that he could protect Ariel. A criminal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A </span>
  <b>
    <em>villain</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't fair for Zedd who had seen Ariel behind his mask that sadness that he would disguise as anger. The way he would look at Zedd, as if asking for help. Hell, he even let him into his space as if he was begging Zedd to save him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of that ended on the 9th of December. The hero that was loved by children and adults alike, had "failed" to save someone that needed him the most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody mourned Ariel's death. Nobody except Zedd. Instead, everyone was celebrating it. Congratulating Zedd and he couldn't take it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That same day, he quit being a Hero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emily watched Zedd sleep before slipping away from his grasp and with silent hurried steps walked out of the room. She tiptoed to her room and pulled out a box from underneath her bed. She opened it, a small swirling golden crystal ball was inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put her hands together. "Make Zedd's wish come true." She whispered before picking the ball up and threw it on the ground. The golden sand left by the crystal ball soon engulfed the whole house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"This is your last command, Emily."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Zedd woke up, he felt sluggish as he sat up. His eyes half open. "Emily?" He called out in a hoarse voice. No answer. Feeling alarmed, he sat up and quickly looked around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room looked different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walls painted in pastel green, a few posters of some Heroes that had retired or died already pasted on them, that ugly knock off figure of Saint Joanne his mother bought laying on top of his shelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. This looked exactly like his teenage room. As if on cue, Zedd's mother opened his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Finally! You're awake early, please get dressed and come down to eat breakfast." She said before walking back down, forgetting to close the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zedd sighed. "At least close the door!" He shouted before closing his door. Zedd's mother didn't look as young as she had been when she came into his room. Looking at himself in the mirror also confirmed that he was back to being fifteen years old. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"But how? And why?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as he walked down once he did his morning routine. His father was watching the news on the TV, Kaelikos had finally been captured by Saint Joanne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't she your favorite hero, Zedd?" He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Back in my day, we didn't have these clowns to protect us, it was people like me that protected the citizens." His father huffed. Of course he was going to say that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The police had corrupted people, did they not? So not everyone protected the citizens in the name of justice." Zedd said. Ah, bad idea. Both of his parents were staring at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zedd would never disagree verbally with his parents views, he would always keep his thoughts to himself. "Son-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm getting late to school," He stood up after stuffing the scrambled eggs on his mouth and gulping it down in one go. He kissed his mother on the cheek. "See ya." He said before walking out of the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zedd looked around before starting to levitate. "At least I still have control." He mumbled before flying all the way to school. Once he arrived, a lot of students were glancing at him and whispering. He rolled his eyes at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of going to a private "hero focused" school, Zedd's family could only afford a public "general" school. Not that he minded since that same public school was the same one Saint Joanne went to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, little mermaid is here." Zedd glanced around and saw three guys surrounding someone he couldn't see very well. Zedd knew about the bullying at school and he would try to stand up as much as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zedd wasn't particularly in a hurry, but he didn't have the energy to call out to them for a confrontation. Instead, he pointed his index and middle finger at them before forcefully pulling them towards the big trash can right next to them with his telekinesis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked and proceeded to walk inside the school, unaware of a familiar pair of green eyes following him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lunch time rolled around at last and Zedd was able to relax, if only for a little bit. The whole flying to school in the morning had made everyone put their eyes on Zedd. He found it annoying since some students and even teachers were on the "gifted" side, so it shouldn't be so surprising.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, Zedd spent most of his life undetected until his hero persona appeared out of nowhere, saving a school bus from a kidnapping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zedd was pulled out of his thoughts when someone sat down across from him, he was either brave or an idiot. Perhaps both. Zedd glanced up, thinking of letting the kid know that he wanted no friends when his blue gaze finally connected to those emerald green eyes he would often cross paths with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ariel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zedd felt a knot on his throat. He wanted to speak, but the words refused to come out. "So, um…" Ariel shyly glanced away. "Thanks for this morning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ariel gulped and tensely started to eat his food. Zedd just stared at him, preventing himself from crying like a crazy idiot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"We went to the same school!?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zedd thought, once he had calmed down and wasn't going to bawl his eyes out if he blinked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zedd started to eat too. "No, problem." He said, though it sounded stiff. Ariel nodded and both of them continued to eat in silence. Zedd glanced at Ariel, short and messy red hair, wide green eyes and freckles that were not there before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"He must have hid them." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zedd thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was here, alive and breathing. No blood and no cold body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zedd smiled in relief. He had another chance now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ariel stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedd fell on his bed. Classes were easier now that he has gone through them before and whoever did this to him deserves his devotion since he is able to see Ariel once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though something felt weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ariel looked normal, so how did he become the person he was before? A hysterical and infuriating villain that would get under a lot of people's skin. Sure it looked like he was getting bullied, but is that all it took? </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe it's the way he was bullied? I'll have to stick with him tomorrow all day then." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zedd thought as he nodded in approval of his own idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. "I want to see him again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ariel hugged his knees as he leaned his chin on them. The faint light of the sun coming through the small basement windows. He would often stare at that blank point in particular. Recalling what had happened that morning and during lunch, Ariel frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That albino guy was weird, helping him and </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiling </span>
  </em>
  <span>at him like that. Like… well, Ariel wasn't sure how to describe it. He wasn't familiar with people giving him kindness or making weird sappy faces at him as if they were watching some shitty romance movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he couldn't keep the albino out of his head. "What a weird guy." He mumbled. The door to the basement opened and Ariel widened his eyes before he scurried away to hide behind the stairs, clasping a hand on his mouth and nose to not make a sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My dear </span>
  <b>
    <em>Ariel</em>
  </b>
  <span>, please come out~ I won't do anything this time, I swear." A raspy voice resonated in the basement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Liar." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ariel thought as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silent tear rolled down his left eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Someone, please help me." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>